The Line Between the Beginning and the End
by angel ascendant
Summary: Deleted scene for Ch. 49 of "The One" by Nicky Lee . What happens after Lele acts on her feelings under false pretenses, and Eros loses patience with her "game"? How are things left between them when it's time for Lele to go back home? LelexEros; Oneshot


**Title: The Line Between a Beginning and an End**

**Summary: **This is a deleted or extra scene-type oneshot, set during Chapter 49 of "The One". It focuses on how the characters are feeling about their relationship after the bathroom scene, and on what happens before Lele goes back to her apartment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "The One" or any of the characters, not even the delicious Yin (Eros) - Nicky Lee does. "Poor me" ;-D lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

xxxxx

Leaning on the bathoom door, Eros closed his eyes and exhaled. Inside, he felt the urge to tremble; but with perfectly steady limbs, he gathered himself, stood, and walked into the kitchen. He needed tea.

Lele sank slowly into the tub. Not bothering to remove the shirt, she leaned closed her eyes, leaned back onto the bathtub rim, and blew into the bubbles. Foam sprayed up, spattering in every direction, including onto her face. She wanted to sigh. Her eyes were aching, but no tears came…She had such a tenuous hold, Lele thought to herself. If she didn't cling desperately, she felt that he would slip away – or worse, perhaps he had never been within reach to begin with. She slipped the rest of the way into the water. She just needed him…

xxxx

After the first deep, warm sip, Eros sat on the sofa next to the wet spot Lele had occupied minutes earlier, just holding the teacup. He let the soothing properties wash over him, then he set the mug on the side table and went to get Lele a change of clothes – goodness knows, he didn't want her to have any reason to enter his bedroom when she came out. A set of small-ish clothes (for him) might not drown her too ridiculously. Eros placed the jeans and shirts on the hall desk, resolutely not thinking about how he was not thinking about Lele wearing his clothes, and nothing else, just like he had not thought about it when she was wearing only his shirt earlier. The rain had stopped, she would be done bathing soon, and then she would go home, and he could get some peace. He didn't want to think about how he had felt kissing her, or the fact that what was so natural and necessary to him was just "fake" to her. She was such a child…And he had gotten carried away. That's all. No need to examine it any more closely than that. He prayed that she would drop this ridiculous "love game" notion. God, that girl was so troublesome, sometimes. He wondered if it was worth putting up with her - but he let that thought go. Tonight, he just needed her to go home.

Lele removed the shirt and finished her bath. She couldn't believe what she had done…but she knew what she felt. What should she do? She stilled for a moment. Her thoughts were running in circles…What did Eros feel towards her? Should she just come clean, tell him honestly why she wanted to kiss him, why she had come? Should she honestly tell him how she feels? What if he rejected her? She had to be near him…Should try to go back to the way things were? She wouldn't give up! But how did Eros feel? Still dazed, she pulled the plug and got out of the tub. Wrapped in the towel, she opened the door to the bathroom and saw the clothes on the hall desk. She took them back into the bathroom and dressed, then she left to find Eros in the kitchen, standing by the sink. Lele blushed when his gaze focused on her.

xxx

"Thanks for the bath, and the clothes", she said searching for any clue on his face. He's reverted to the cold, expressionless Eros again, Lele thought.

"It was nothing. Go home and rest now. Goodnight." Eros replied. His tone was perfectly even. He set the mug he was holding on the counter and turned away. Just go home, he thought to himself.

"Well, what's your cell phone number?" Lele blurted. Don't turn away from me yet, she thought. Not yet.

"Why?" Eros turned back, his face still an expressionless mask, but somehow it had gotten even colder.

"Don't be silly! You're still my "fake boyfriend". I still need your help. If you want me to keep your secret…" God, how low can I go. Lele thought. Just a little while longer, let me hold on just a little bit longer, please...

"Fine." Eros got a scrap of paper and a pen, pain stabbing behind his eyes. So she still intended to drag this "game" out. He was almost certain she didn't mean anything by it, but he wouldn't take any chances. However, he didn't know how long his patience could tolerate this…and what would he do when it snapped? He wondered…

He handed her the scrap with his number on it. She took it, still blushing. He thought it was over.

"So we'll go on a date tomorrow, too. After all, I need as much practice as possible, and quickly. "

He looked at her in disbelief. He snapped.

"Fine, whatever. Now if you don't mind, that's all I can do tonight. Please excuse me, miss. Goodnight. Get home safely." He said icily, oozing sarcasm.

He's angry, Lele thought. Of course he is…But I can't stop. I don't know what to do, but I can't let go. "That's fine. Goodnight."

xx

Blushing furiously, Lele gathered her robe and quickly walked to the front door. She closed it behind her, and leaned back for a moment. She closed her eyes, and sighed. God, please help me get through this mess, she prayed silently. I need to be with him...

He heard the door close, put his hands on the counter and leant forward, his head dropping, shoulders tense. He gripped the counter's edge. How will I get through this, he thought to himself. God, that brat…Eros sighed, and went towards the bedroom. Just put up with this "fake boyfriend" nonsense, it will be over with soon. I can't believe she's stooping to blackmail, yet again. God, that woman...Whatever. I just have to get through it - and remember that it's not real.

x

**

* * *

  
A/N:** The story is complete, but it's still kind of a Work-In-Progress - because I want to make it better! So if you would please review and tell me what you liked about it, and what you think you would like better if I changed it, it would help me out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
